


Give Me Your Heart

by Pink_hair_revolution



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Grand Gesture, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_hair_revolution/pseuds/Pink_hair_revolution
Summary: Today’s the day. Lance is gonna give Keith his heart. His Valentine’s day heart, that is.





	Give Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Man I feel like I'm in the clouds with all this fluff. I could make a sandwhich with this fluff and some peanut butter.  
> Shameless self-promotion: here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prettypinkpotent)

Today’s the day. Lance is gonna give Keith his heart. His Valentine’s day heart, that is.  


Their homeroom teacher is requiring a valentine exchange, just like in middle school; or better yet, just like in kindergarten.  


His fellow students all groaned and whined like said kindergarteners. But they didn’t know how wonderful this holiday is. Everybody sending love and being happy. Lance needed this, needed to at least send genuine love if he couldn’t receive it.  


And Keith was in his homeroom. Keith was going to give him a valentine. But Keith was going to receive a valentine from him as well. Which gave Lance his opportunity.  


He carried the bouquet of gummy roses and a single heart shaped valentine card into his homeroom. Trying to mentally prepare himself to give them to his crush.  


‘Hey, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be Pretty Cute,’ written on the pink heart shaped tag dangling from the gummies.  


Dinner tonight at 7? He repeated to himself over and over. Maybe if he said it enough his nerves would cool down. But even with that reassuring thought at the forefront of his mind, he felt fluttering in the back of his stomach and his vision was blurring just a little bit. God this was agonizing.  


“Lance, come here a minute please.” It was Mr. Smythe, shuffling papers and moving things around his desk.  


Lance stood and made his way to the front desk; his eyes landing on his crush walking in the door. The butterflies were back and he nervously eyed the bouquet on his own table. He had hoped to be the first to talk to Keith, get the whole thing out of the way so he could be rejected and be at peace for the first time since this thing was announced.  


“Lance, ma boy. I need you to take this to Mr. Alfor over in building 2.” Lance’s heart dropped as the words came out. That was across campus.  


“But wait, can I exchange valentine’s first?” he pleaded.  


“No time, off ya go.” Mr. Smythe shoved an envelope into Lance’s hand, as his heart left his chest.  


This was just unfair. He had been waiting since the beginning of February (and let’s face it, much longer since he had been crushing on Keith forever). He had sampled 15 different valentine’s candies to find the right one, much to his mother’s exasperation. He found the perfect cheesy pickup line, for the tag, that he knew Keith would laugh at and then tell him he’s dumb, with a crinkle of his nose and the most adorable giggle Lance has ever had the pleasure of hearing. He had spent all last night picking out the right outfit and all this morning dressing the part. He wore a nice pair of khaki pressed pants, his favorite plaid button up and a bright blue bow tie for aesthetic purposes. And now he had to trek across campus, ruining his outfit with sweat and possibly being later than any of the other people that Lance was sure were lining up to be Keith’s valentine. This was just so unfair.  


Lance took it at a run, hoping that maybe he could get back without wasting too much time. He rounded the corner to building 2 and ran directly into Mrs. Honerva, the school Nurse.  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Lance trailed off as the old woman picked herself off the ground and huffed at him.  


“What has got you running around so fast, and where is your hall pass?” she barked at him.  


Lance handed over the envelope that Mr. Smythe had entrusted to him. “I’m supposed to bring this to Mr. Alfor, but I have to get back to class quick. I’ll stop running I promise just please I gotta get back.” He was out of breath and distressed as hell. This woman was known for causing trouble for students, and Lance had no patience for that.  


Mrs. Honerva opened the envelope and stared at the letter intently. Lance was about to ask if he could go, when she grabbed him by the wrist and crunched the letter in her hand. She lead him around the corner and into Mr. Alfor’s class.  


“Alfor, what is the meaning of this?” she waived the letter in his face and let Lance’s wrist go with a pull.  


“Ah, Honerva, I see you’ve found young Mr. Mcclain and apparently my letter.” he gently pulled the crunched up letter from her hands and straightened it against his desk. “Lance please wait in the hall for a minute, I need to talk to you before you go.”  


The dread settled in the bottom of his stomach. For fuck’s sake, he just wanted to go ask out his best friend.  


He waited in the hall for what seemed like hours, but was more like seconds. Pulling out his phone to check his hair in the camera. He had gelled it to the side this morning, hoping to look dapper as fuck for today, for Keith. But it was currently sticking up every which way. He groaned and tried to force it back down.  


With a click of the door, Mrs. Honerva walked out of the classroom. The dirtiest look on her wrinkled face. To his surprise she kept walking, and Mr. Alfor called him back into the classroom.  


“Alfor, thank you so much, but I really gotta go…” Alfor cut him off.  


“Lance, come here.” Lance shuffled closer to his uncle. “Your hair is insane, and that bow tie needs to be straightened.” He flattened Lance’s hair onto his head and fixed the bow tie. “Now tuck in the back of your shirt, it’s loose.”  


“Oh my god, Uncle Alfor please. I have the most important homeroom of my life and I’m missing it.”  


Alfor smiled, “Here.” He handed the letter to Lance and pulled out his phone, making as if he was recording.  


“What… no. Mr. Smythe wanted me to bring this to you… and…”  


Alfor cut him off again, “And now, I want you to read it.”  


Lance’s brow furrowed but he did as he was told, hoping to god it would get him back to class sooner.  


The letter was just a single piece of computer paper with a scribbled line in the middle.

Dinner at 7?

“What? What is this?” Lance asked. But he knew as soon as he saw the handwriting. The same handwriting he had seen in chem lab, passing him notes about the latest anime they had been watching. The same handwriting from the English notes he constantly borrowed, for no reason other than to have an excuse to go to his house after school.The very same handwriting that Lance had on his cast when he broke his arm at the beginning of the year.  


“I think it’s about time you headed back to your class.” Alfor smiled at him again. Lance almost took off flying, but…  


“Wait!” Alfor shouted. “Your hair. He’s been waiting a while, I think you can afford a few extra minutes to make sure you look put together when you get there.”  


It went into one ear and right out the other as Lance flew through campus. Mrs. Honerva shouting at him to slow down as he sped past her again.  


Why would they do this? Why would Keith go through Mr. Smythe and Lance’s uncle just to ask him out?  


Lance rounded the corner next to his homeroom, his breath going a mile a minute. The door had a big red bow attached to it, that Lance was positive wasn’t there before.  


He reached for the handle only to pull back before opening it. What if this was just a set up? What if it was a joke or he read the paper wrong (because he’s been know to mix his B’s and his D’s )? What if he goes in there and Keith has no idea what’s going on and Lance makes a total fool of himself?  


Fuck it.  


If anything he could go in and give Keith his heart like he had planned in the beginning, if he was rejected… well he’ll deal with that when it happens.  


He turned the handle slowly. His heart beating out of his chest. He could hear shushing and somebody said Oh my god. He was pretty sure that was Hunk.  


In the front of the room stood Keith, Mr. Smythe in front of him fixing a red bow tie, smoothing out the lapels of his goddamn tux. A fucking tux.  


Mr. Smythe locked eyes with Lance and grinned from ear to ear, while giving Keith a shove to turn around.  


And have you ever seen one of those makeover shows? Where theres the big reveal in the end? Like they change their hair and give them the prettiest clothes, their makeup all done up and you’re just floored. Lance had that feeling right about now. Except Keith’s hair was the same stupid mullet, his tux was the same one he wore to homecoming but not any less beautiful, and besides a dash of eyeliner and a touch of cover up his makeup was fairly toned down.  


But it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Keith was looking at him, same violet eyes, with the most intense stare. His mouth ajar, turned into a shit eating grin when his eyes noticed the mess Lance’s hair had become.  


“Hey,” Keith said. “I kind of got Mr. Smythe to require a valentine’s exchange so I could do this.” Lance looked to Keith’s hands, noticing for the first time the large heart shaped card, ‘Be my valentine?’ written across the front. “Got Alfor in on it too. In order to make it a surprise, had to change and put all this up.” Keith motioned to the rest of the room, Lance taking in the pink and red balloons, streamers, and confetti covering the classroom.  


“Thought you might like something really sappy, a grand gesture as they say…”  


Lance couldn’t move. He just stared. This wasn’t real. This isn’t actually happening. His crush, his best friend, had out done him.  


“Sooooo…” Keith’s eyebrows were raised, “Will you?”  


And that’s all Lance needed to snap him out of his trance. He rushed forward and threw his arms around Keith’s neck. The whole class awwing and giggling. He’s pretty sure he heard some fake gagging noises coming from Pidge but god knows that’s not what mattered right now.  


Lance burst out laughing. His arms around Keith’s neck and his head pressed into his shoulder.  


“Oh my fucking god,” he kept laughing.  


“What?” Keith was panicking. Pulling Lance up to look at his face and make sure Lance wasn’t having a stroke.  


“Oh… my… fucking god.” Lance said in between breaths. “Mrs. Honerva must have been really confused!”  


“What…” Mrs. Honerva wasn’t the only one confused now. Keith just stared at him.  


“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to kiss you now.” Lance looked Keith in the eye, laugh subsiding for the time being, waiting for the approval before seeing the tiniest nod and swooping in. A cheer breaking out from the class and a tiny whoop from Mr. Smythe. Lance was going to have to find some way to thank both his uncle and his uncle’s best friend. Because god knows he needed this.  


The way Keith grinned into the kiss, his hands fisting into Lance’s shirt. Lance needed this so fucking much.  


“I gotta say,” Lance pulled back. “I’m kinda pissed you outdid me.” He walked to his desk and grabbed the gummy flowers and the heart shaped valentine. “But god damn I would not have it any other way.”


End file.
